


Stubborn (For the Sake of It)

by RosesUniverse



Series: M’Baku’s Boo [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Let’s Make a Deal, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesUniverse/pseuds/RosesUniverse
Summary: M’Baku was always a stubborn man that didn’t take well to people telling him what to do, especially if it involved his tribe.





	Stubborn (For the Sake of It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Drabble series I’m starting and takes place during the course of the Black Panther Universe. Drabbles will likely be a bit out of order.

T’Challa was a good man. A good man with the potential to be a good, if not great, king. Cebisa was not only relieved, but incredibly glad, that M’Baku had chosen to do the right thing and save him. The additional attitude was a bit uncalled for, but it was part of who he was. Part of why she loved him.

Cebisa, daughter of Themba, who was the sister of the Queen Mother, had known M’Baku and T’Challa since she was a child, having been born of a Jabari father and being cousin to the king through marriage. She had grown up with the men and had a fondness for them both. They were both extraordinary, honorable, men on the same side, but with different viewpoints. Views that now separated them and caused a rift in her that made her heart ache.

Torn was she between family and the man she loved from afar. She was a Dora, loyal to the king and Wakanda first, that loyalty strengthened by her relation to the throne. But she was a Jabari at heart, raised and trained amongst the Great Ape tribe, and in love with its leader. It was foolish of her to choose, to be made to choose.

She could never hate M’Baku for forcing this choice on her, but she certainly could be angry. An anger that showed on her face as she waited in the shadows of her ancestral throne room.

She waited until their meeting was done, Nakia having reclaimed her post at the true King’s side, and they had walked off to eat before heading back to the capital. He knew she was there, waiting within the shadows.

“You spend too much time amongst the panther tribe umhlobo wam. You’ve begun to sneak around like them.” His voice was deep and rumbling, with a hint of mirth as it filled the empty room. The candle light illuminated her features and warm brown skin as she came into the light, striking M’Baku momentarily speechless. Bold and fearless he was in battle, courageous and smart in running his tribe, but with her, he was an untrained youth once more, incapable of saying what he truly felt. Swallowing those thoughts, he took on an unaffected air as she stood fully in the light before him, Dora Milaje armor glowing like blood.

“By the look on your face and your lack of retort, I’d say you’re upset with me. What have I done now to incur your wrath?” His lips twisted in slight humor though his eyes held a hint of worry.

Cebisa watched him with a stern expression, hip cocked to the side with unspoken attitude.

“He needs your help M’Baku and was humble enough to ask. Why do you refuse?” Her voice was confident in questioning him, befitting one of the few bold enough to actually question the intimidating man.

M’Baku’s face hardened and he sat forward, regarding his love with shrewd eyes.

“You would have me contribute Jabari lives to a war caused by kings that forsook our people for centuries? For what? To thin our ranks?” He leaned back and inclined his head, still watching her. “You know me better than that Cebisa. My people come first.”

Her stern expression became a scowl and she clenched her fist, raising it to point an accusing finger at him.

“I do know you better than that my lord and I know you are being petty. You and I both know the Jabari are beyond strong enough to overrun the Border tribe. You are refusing to help King T’Challa out of what? Spite? Because you lost a fair challenge to him? You are better than this my friend.” Her words were passionate, voice remaining low but strong as she fought to impress her point.

M’Baku’s own expression melted into a hard scowl as she accused him of being petty instead of strategic with his refusal. She was somewhat right, but it was bigger than just his pride.

“Are you done questioning my reasons? They are my own, with the ultimate goal of protecting the Jabari before all else.”

“I too am Jabari! Does my life no longer matter since I have adorned the armor of a Dora? Do you think my heart now beats with something other than the Jabari blood that pumps hard and strong through me? You would turn your back on me, on my sisters, on our country all to spite someone out of jealousy?” Her hand dropped, holding a tight fist as she regarded him in tortured anger.

“An imposter sits on our throne. You would turn our country and the world over to him and his insanity?” She shook her head in disappointment, turning her back partially to him in shame.

M’Baku’s heart weighed heavy with guilt at the disappointment and anger on his love’s face. It was a look he did not like to see there. But he had to remain strong in what he said, for the greater good of his people. She could not sway him, not without offering a fair trade.

“Cebisa… you are my oldest friend. You matter dearly to me, but I cannot risk lives without incentive, without reason. What would you offer that T’Challa does not, to sway my decision?”

Cebisa’s scowl deepened. She disliked this part of him, the part that had to get something to give something. He wasn’t normally like this, not in the grand scheme of things. Turning back to fully face him, she kneeled and bowed her head, but kept her eyes raised to his.

“My lord M’Baku, Great Gorilla of the fearsome Jabari, I in-debt myself to you if you do this. You can ask anything of me and I shall comply, short of total abandonment of my post as a Dora.” She had to be sure to say that, knowing her friend could be sly and quite clever when it suited him.

A calculating grin pulled at his lips and he leaned forward once more. “You will comply with anything?Alright.” He sat back and grinned wider, the look smug.

“You will cut back your time spent in the capital. When you are rotated to extended leave, you will return to the Jabari and train our young warriors. You will also be a close counsel to me and stand at my side.”

Cebisa mulled his terms over. They weren’t unreasonable and actually meant she’d spend more time with him.

“I accept your terms M’Baku. If it means an opportunity to nag you more, how could I refuse?”

Her wry, charming grin appeared for the first time that night and she laughed as his face dropped as he realized the trap he’d put himself in. But truly he was glad she accepted. He had missed his friend and, honestly, feared he’d lose his chance to win her heart if she remained so far from him.

Turning to go but casting one last glance over her shoulder, Cebisa smiled and crossed her arm over her chest, bowing her head slightly.

“Praise to Hanuman that you have chosen to fight for our country. I will see you on the battlefield my friend.”

 


End file.
